Besos en Otoño
by Lore-chan
Summary: Vale, vale...acabo de dejar un review a Athenea, espero que vayan allá y dejen su opinión...ahora a mi fic: Sora es la protagonista sin romance, tan sólo su relación con su madre y un amigo.


1.1.1 Besos en Otoño  
  
  
  
  
  
1.2 By: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cayó una hoja de color pardo en su cabello, miró al cielo y vio otras parecidas cayendo cerca, como también lejos. Caminó lento por el parque. Había salido hace tan poco de su casa…  
  
  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Se acercó con lentitud a la habitación de su madre, quería disculparse por una resiente discusión con ella. Iba a tocar la puerta, pero se detuvo, ella hablaba por teléfono.  
  
-Lo sé… acabamos de discutir por ello, sé que …no, no malinterpretes, Sora entenderá. Estoy segura. Se acostumbrará…es una chica fuerte…como su padre.  
  
Sora Takenouchi dio la vuelta y regresó a su habitación. Se desplomó en la cama y tomó entre sus brazos una almohada, lloró en ella. Odiaba discutir con su madre, la verdad es que siempre discutían. Siempre había algo que no le gustaba el uno de la otra, que el servicio de un modo, que la comida con poca sal, que horas fuera de la casa…no faltaba día sin que pelearan por cualquier cosa.  
  
Sora se sentía culpable, como si le faltara algo, es que en realidad si le faltaba algo: su padre. Y ella trataba de mejorar las cosas, pero su madre siempre hallaba algo malo, en todo.  
  
La portadora del emblema del amor trataba de darle en el gusto en lo mayor posible, había dejado el football; que era algo que realmente la apasionaba, sólo para que su madre se alegrara, pero fue en vano. También se había interesado por los arreglos con flores, pero… siempre había un defecto, que la rosa va de una forma, que los colores no combinan…  
  
Secó sus lágrimas y se paró en frente del cuarto de su madre.  
  
-Saldré – le avisó.  
  
-¿Otra vez? – preguntaron desde adentro.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Pasas más en la calle que en tu propia casa.  
  
  
  
Trató de ignorar lo dicho y salió. Si se hubiera quedado era de seguro que darían paso a otra discusión. Lo malo es que cuando llegara…  
  
*Fin flash Back *  
  
  
  
No hacía frío, tampoco mucho calor…el otoño era bueno.  
  
Suspiró cansada, deseaba un hombro donde acomodar sus penas…el problema era que quería estar sola, pero a la vez necesitaba compañía. Caminó sin rumbo aparente. Sin darse cuenta la noche la sorprendió, debía regresar…debía desgraciadamente regresar a su casa.  
  
-¡Hola Sora!  
  
La joven dio vuelta el rostro para encontrarse con el de su amigo Taichi.  
  
-¿Cómo estás?  
  
-Bien…  
  
-Pensaba ir a tu casa, ahora…ya sabes – sonrió – el cuaderno de inglés, no escribo nada en clases.  
  
-Sí.  
  
"Tonto Tai" pensó.  
  
Rara vez él se daba cuenta de los problemas que le afectaban. Para Tai siempre era alegría o dale un vuelta, piensa positivo. Pero después de todo él era su mejor amigo y como lo apreciaba.  
  
-¿Me lo prestas, verdad Sora?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¡Genial!  
  
  
  
Sora abrió sigilosa la puerta de su casa. No deseaba por ningún motivo que su madre supiese de su llegada.  
  
-¿Por qué entras así? – preguntó Tai.  
  
-Shh…guarda silencio.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
-¿Sora, ya llegaste?  
  
La joven exhaló resignada por su esfuerzo.  
  
-Sí, mamá.  
  
-Buenas noches señora Takenouchi…lamento la hora – dijo Tai.  
  
-No hay problema…  
  
-Estaré con Taichi en mi dormitorio.  
  
Sora arrastró a Yagami a su cuarto. Éste por su parte y para variar no entendía mucho.  
  
-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó sin saber.  
  
-Nada.  
  
-¿Me vas a prestar el cuaderno? – cambió drásticamente de tema.  
  
Sora se había enfadado, comenzó a odiar el comportamiento de su amigo. Sacó el tan nombrado cuaderno de inglés y se lo arrojó por la cabeza.  
  
-Oye, oye ¿qué te pasa, Sora?  
  
-Tonto Tai… - comenzó a sollozar sin saber porqué.  
  
El chico se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro.  
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
-Te diré que no…porque aún no te das cuenta…o simplemente no quieres o tal vez… - Sora se abrazó a él - …tonto Tai.  
  
-¿Discutiste con tu mamá, verdad?  
  
Asintió con la cabeza, mientras hundía más su cabeza en el pecho de Tai.  
  
-Lo sabía… - murmuró abrazándola.  
  
"¿Lo sabía?" acaso Tai sólo se comportaba como imbésil, para no aparentar que realmente estaba al tanto de todo.  
  
-El maldito cuaderno de inglés… - susurró ella, mirándolo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Para la próxima te pediré uno que no moleste…¿vale?  
  
-Vale.  
  
Se separaron un poco, aún abrazados. Sora se acercó y le besó en la mejilla, al instante un rubor cubrió el sector de su nariz y bajo los ojos.  
  
-Gracias… Tai  
  
-De…de…nn  
  
-La cena está lista – avisó su madre.  
  
Ambos jóvenes salieron del dormitorio y se instalaron en el comedor.  
  
-¡Se ve exquisito! – exclamó Tai.  
  
-Provecho.  
  
Sora permaneció en silencio.  
  
-Sora ganó un campeonato de tenis ínter escolar… - comentó el portador del valor para abrir una conversación.  
  
-¿En serio? – se sorprendió su madre – ella no me contó nada – la miró de reojo.  
  
-Sí, también, en clase de arte hizo un hermoso arreglo con flores…rosas…clavelines, lilium…la profesora le dio un 7.0…hasta que… - se tapó la cara.  
  
-Hasta que tú lo rompiste – entró Sora en el tema.  
  
-Fue sin querer…estaba en ese balcón y el balón de football, no pensé que lo pateara tan alto.  
  
-Pues pasó…  
  
-Bueno, bueno…lo que vale es que el 7.0 lo tienes en el libro, ¿o no?  
  
-Para ti es tan fácil decirlo…tu trabajo merecía romperse – dijo burlonamente.  
  
-¿Por qué? – curioseó la madre de Sora ya metida en el diálogo.  
  
-Porque se sacó un….  
  
-¡No le digas! – Tai volvió a taparse la cara.  
  
-Se sacó un 2.0 – rió Sora a su madre.  
  
-¿Un dos?  
  
-Yo no sé hacer arreglos con flores – se defendió ante las risas de las mujeres Takenouchi.  
  
-Pero eres buenísimo para el football, eso es algo – su amiga le miró con ternura.  
  
-Pues sí…soy el súper dotado Yagami para el football.  
  
-Ya, ya…baja Tai, estás en las nubes.  
  
-Deberías volver al equipo, Sora.  
  
La chica agachó la vista.  
  
-Yo pienso lo mismo – dijo su madre.  
  
-¡¿Ah?!  
  
-Eres muy buena en eso…puedes practicar tenis y football, sin problemas, al mismo tiempo – continuó – y los arreglos con flores…también eres muy talentosa, hija.  
  
-G-Gracias.  
  
  
  
Taichi le sonrió a su amiga. Su meta había sido lograda, a pesar de que Sora lo encontraba muy distraído, él hacía su ayuda en silencio.  
  
-Hasta mañana, Tai.  
  
Sora lo despedía en la puerta.  
  
-Sí…te veo mañana en los entrenamientos…  
  
-¿A las 5.00?  
  
-Aja.  
  
-Bien hasta mañana.  
  
El chico se acercó y besó su mejilla. Esta vez ella se sonrojó.  
  
-Debía devolvértelo – sonrió – el favor ya lo hice.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Nah!…entenderás algún día.  
  
-¡Tai!  
  
-¿Quep?  
  
-No, nada…hasta mañana.  
  
-Sí.  
  
Cerró la puerta y fue a su dormitorio. Sabía que algo se le había quedado a Yagami. Miró el piso.  
  
-¡El cuaderno de inglés!  
  
Corrió por el parque mientras las hojas de los árboles caían…el otoño era bello.  
  
-¡Taichi!  
  
El joven volteó.  
  
-Se te quedó el cuaderno.  
  
-¡Que distraído! – lo recibió.  
  
  
  
2 Fin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He aquí otra historia…sin romance… hacer un fanfics de Sora y, no podía excluir a Tai, es que realmente yo no podía.  
  
  
  
Cualquier copia, plagio u otro de mi fics será duramente sancionado…es MÍO.  
  
Si lo deseas poner en tu página por favor pídeme permiso.  
  
  
  
Todos lo personajes de Digimon pertenecen a la Toei, Akiyosi Hongo a sus representantes legales, etc, etc, etc, pero si alguno de ellos desea concederme la pertenencia de Kou-kun, Yama-kun y Taichi-kun, ¡¡¡sería la personita más feliz de todo el mundo!!! /soñar no cuesta nada ^^/… la historia es Mía.  
  
  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5 


End file.
